


a secret that we keep

by cinderlily



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah gives Kurt his Hannukah gift, which makes Kurt second guess his gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a secret that we keep

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet in the [down is where we come from](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/down_is_where_we_came_from/works) verse, following [Rain in Shangri-La](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/down_is_where_we_came_from/works/119633) Written for Caroline. ♥ (also! Works for [](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/), haha. Just noticed that. SCORE!)

When Kurt had seen the coal black sweater on the rack all he could think was, “I need to see this on Puck.” It was perfect. Fitted and the perfect color and even just the image was enough to keep him distracted for the rest of the afternoon. The bonus of it being free—well up for grabs was a more polite term— was just an added bonus. He adored his internship, really, but he was pretty much flat broke and with the added expense of flying all the way to Ohio for Christmas… well. He wasn’t made of money.  
   
He was actually really proud of his gift, when it came down to it. He was slowly, painfully trying to weed through the plethora of horrible clothing that Puck insisted was his ‘style’ and the sweater was kind of a bridge. The fact that it was Kenneth Cole and probably worth a small fortune wouldn’t bother Puck, he wouldn’t know any better, but it made Kurt feel accomplished in a way.  
   
But on the first night back, which he _thought_ was the first night of Hannukah - -stupid lunar based calendar - - Puck just had to go and one up him. Kurt made it clear that parent’s houses were verboten when it came to sex. It was just plain creepy in his own house with Finn sharing his room and he was not sure what Mrs. Puckerman would think.  
   
Then Puck put a white envelope in his hand, pressed it down and practically hissed, “Open by yourself, got me?”   
   
At his first opportunity, Kurt excused himself to the restroom and checked the mirror for a full minute. The irrational part of his brain screamed random things at him, _He’s straight after all!_ or _THIS IS A BREAK UP LETTER_. The rational part yelled he was over thinking as per usual. Still, he hesitated as he ripped the side of the envelope open. He looked into it skeptically for a second, but it was just a single piece of paper.  
   
“ _December 1.  
   
Dear Mr. Puckerman,  
   
All blood tests were negative for any signs of diseases, sexually transmited or other wise.  
   
Glassman Clinic._”  
   
Attached was a yellow sticky note, obviously in Puck’s handwriting, with a simple, “ _Merry Christmas –Puck._ ”  
   
For a second he had no idea why he was even given this piece of paper. He was glad that Puck was thoughtful enough to get things checked out but what that had to do with… oh.  
   
When the entirety of it clicked in his brain he watched in the mirror as he turned a weird shade of pink. He dropped the paper onto the floor but didn’t immediately go to pick it up. He’d gotten tested _for Kurt_. His toes curled of their own will, and he couldn’t help but think of this as the weirdest romantic comedy he’d ever seen.  
   
He washed his face a few times, hoping the cool water would maybe mask the complete blush that covered his face. He used a hideous blue towel with a Jewish star and one of those things they lit for Hannukah to wipe it off. The briefest image of his stepmom and Puck’s mom as a joined force sent a shiver up his spine but he swallowed around it.  
   
He picked up the paper off the floor and neatly folded it into his pocket. He walked out to find Mrs. Puckerman and Puck’s sister giving him an odd look while Puck just gave him a smug smile. He sat down at the small table covered with enough food to feed ten people rather than the four and felt Puck squeeze his leg under the table.  
   
“We’re so happy to have you for such a holy night,” Mrs. Puckerman smiled.  
   
His sister rolled her eyes. “ _Ima_ , this isn’t that holy of a night.”  
   
All Kurt could think was, ‘Oh dear lord, a sweater? I got him a _sweater_?”


End file.
